fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather
Heather (ヘザー Hezā) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is a young Rogue who scoured the countryside villages of Crimea for gold to pay for her mother's medicine. She becomes tied up in the rebellion when Brom and Nephenee enlist her help in squashing a local insurrection. She then travels with the two to Melior and helps Lady Lucia to find evidence of Ludveck's involvement. She, too, fights with Ike during Part 3, arriving with the merchants as support. At the game's end, she returns home to care for her mother and swears off her thievery, though she always seems to have an ample supply of gold. Personality Heather is a cunning young woman who loves nothing more than to trick men into giving her gold and other possessions. It is implied that she was the rogue who tricked Gatrie into giving her gold in the events of Path of Radiance, though this is not mentioned in the storyline, and only appears in a support conversations between Gatrie and Shinon. Much of Heather's dialogue is heavy-handed with lesbian implications. She flirts with female soldiers (namely Nephenee), she seems to dislike men, and in a quote that was removed from the North American and PAL versions of Radiant Dawn, said that her motive for joining the Crimean Army was that she could "meet all the pretty girls." She likes to see Elincia (described by Heather as "glorious"), and she voluntarily assists Lucia (whom Heather deems an "amazingly stupendously great" girl). She also willingly tricks "some dupe who thinks she's cute" into giving her food, which she later uses to feed Ilyana. Character Data Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | |△ |◎ | |◎ | | |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats | Rogue | Fire |7 |32 |15 |9 |21 |25 |16 |10 |14 |7 |7 |7 | Knife - C | Pass Steal Shove | Iron Dagger Bronze Knife |} Growth Rates |40% |25% |20% |50% |70% |75% |30% |40% |} Biorhythm Promotional Gains Promotion to Whisper *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *'A Rank'* *''' Only if Knife mastery level is at B or lower. Overall Heather is the second Rogue of the game. Unlike Sothe, Heather is built for speed and luck. Heather can easily dodge most if not all attacks including magic. Her skill growth is a nice touch allowing her to hit almost all enemies. Her Strength is average to say the least, although this is to be expected of a Rogue. She can be used as a diversion unit by removing all weapons from her and moving her into the sights of the enemy. Another idea could be to equip a bronze dagger/knife. Unlike Sothe, the chapters where Heather is present have little to steal (Robbing the Senators in River Crossing being the most prominent, but is only needed if desiring the bonus XP for leaving them alive), few locks (again, only present in River Crossing, where the locks may be broken by any unit) to open, and fewer/less valuable hidden treasure (which may still be obtained by other units), giving her less utility value. Statwise, there is little difference between the two Rouges/potential Whispers, Sothe and Heather, if trained Heather can be as good a unit as Sothe, however due to being forced to bring Sothe into every battle you have him for (including the Endgame) Sothe is easier to use, unless two Whispers are desired for some reason. Quotes Recruit Conversation Nephenee recruit Nephenee: ...Uh, hello? Heather: Argh, Whaaat?! Do you need something? Nephenee: Hey, y'all best... Er... You should be careful hanging around here like that. I reckon you should clear out of here while you're still in one piece. Heather: Aww, that's so sweet of you! What's your name? Nephenee: Nephenee... Heather: Nephenee... What a cute name. I'm Heather. Pleased to meet you. Nephenee: Pleasure's all mine. So it's Heather, huh? You gonna get outta here, then? Heather: Well... It looks uphill battle to fight. I bet I can help out. Nephenee: But you... Heather: Don't worry about it. I'm the type that likes to help nice country girls like you. Nephenee: Um...like me? Heather: That's right. Don't worry about it. Tee hee... This is turning out to be a great day. Nephenee: Uhhh... Yeah... Brom recruit Brom: Hey... Heather: ... Brom: Hey, pay attention. Heather: ... ... Brom: Aw, heck, I hope I ain't shoutin' at a deaf girl... CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Heather: ...Knock it off, already. What do you want, you old hick? Brom: ...Oh, sorry 'bout that. They call me Brom, by the way... How 'bout you? Heather: ...Excuse me? Are you trying to get lucky or something? Give it up, you smelly pig farmer. There's no way I'm having anything to do with you. Brom: No, no! It's nothin' like that at all! I got myself a darlin' wife and a whole passel of kids, and I love 'em ta death. Heather: So... What do you want?! Brom: See, I believe ya just went and stole something from one of these here youngsters in the village. You did quite a job at it, I might add. Heather: Were... Were you watching?! Brom: Now hold on a spell... I ain't preachin' at ya, and I'm not gonna turn ya in or nuthin'. I was just thinkin' that maybe ya could lend me a hand. Heather: A hand? With what? Brom: Well, me and uh...you see that girl over there with the long hair? We're havin' a bit of a tussle with some'a the young folk in the village... They picked a fight, but we don't want anyone gettin' hurt. I just thought maybe you could borrow some'a their weapons, so we won't have to fight at all? Heather: Huh... So that girl is a friend of yours? Hmmm... Brom: Friend ain't exactly the right word... Nephenee... We met when we fought together during the war. We're kinda neighbors, so we hit it off. Durin' the war, neither of us knew much about fightin', so we helped each other out. Heather: All right, I'll help. Brom: Whew, that's great! That's just swell of ya! Heather: Hey, I couldn't care less about you, but I can't just sit back when a girl's in trouble. OK, let's go. We can't leave Nephenee waiting! Brom: Hey, hold up! Just wait a tick. What's your name? Heather: Heather! but as for you, hayseed...don't forget the "Miss." Got it? Brom: Miss Heather, then. All righty. By the way... Could ya maybe slow down a touch? Huff huff huff... Death Quote Epilogue *'''Alluring Rogue (魅惑の女盗賊 Miwaku no Jo Tōzoku) Heather returned home to care for her mother, swearing off her roguish ways. Yet somehow, she always had money. Trivia *There is unused battle data for a Sword Knight named Heather in Path of Radiance. Gallery File:heather.png|Heather's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Rogue (Heather).png|Heather's battle model as a Rogue in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Whisper (Heather).png|Heather's battle model as a Whisper in Radiant Dawn. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc